Sports Media
This page is a compilation of the various sports media in the galaxy that cover limmie, ranging from galactic holoprograms to local reporters. Holonet Sports Network Holonet Sports Network (also known as HSN or HSN Sports despite the fact that this is repetitive) is one of the largest sports broadcasters in the galaxy. HSN has the contract to cover Elite League Limmie games that receive galaxy-wide coverage, including all Galactic Cup playoff games. The network is headquartered on Coruscant. Programs *''Elite League Replay'' is a 90-minute weekday evening show that typically airs two days after game day and replays a selected Elite League game from the most recent weekend, eliminating unimportant portions and most stoppages to fit the entire game within the broadcast window. In addition to the replay, voice-overs are added from post-game interviews with players and coaches recorded in the locker rooms or press conferences to provide insight into the action. *''HSN Game of the Week'' is broadcast to the entire galaxy weekly and features one Elite League Limmie match up each week. *''Limmie Today'' is HSN's flagship limmie coverage program. Its anchors are Jek Fulbukk, a Human male, and Tarandella Herxpla, a Devaronian female. *''Limmie Tonight'' is a program that airs on HSN and recapitulates the day's limmie action. Limmie Tonight is also the title of a daily holocast hosted by Yenlo Popper with frequent appearances by Toni Sonjay and Kurk Jiantim. *''Primeday ELL Countdown'' is a postgame show of all the ELL action for that week. The official name is Primeday ELL Countdown presented by REC. The show airs on HSN from 2000 to 2300 standard time every Primeday during the Elite League Limmie regular season. It is traditionally hosted by a male besalisk named Bis Ferman and four other co-hosts which can change annually. Columns and Print Features *''HSN Scouting'' provides rankings of premier collegiate limmie players in advance of the Elite League Draft. These rankings are often highly influential in how teams draft players. *''What We Learned'' is a column published by HSN that gives updates regarding each Elite League Limmie team, often with a humorous spin. *''HSN Power Rankings'' is a document published by HSN that provides power rankings during the Limmie season based on the opinion of HSN experts. Reporters *'Setarcos Rhemes' was first hired as a collegiate grav-ball reporter before being transfered to the HSN affiliate on Rydonni Prime to cover the newly formed Rydonni Prime Monarchs. *'Myk Songsteel' is a well-known at-large reporter for HSN who covers limmie. Other Galaxy-Wide Media *''Zilly Borquat'' is an independent Holo blogger who occassionally pontificates as to college players declared for the draft. *''Limmie Weekly'' is a print holozine dedicated to the sport of limmie. Though it follows limmie at every level of the sport, it often has features regarding the Elite League. *''The Nightly Show with Rurra Eshka'mos'' is a satirical political holo program that airs on Central Comedy. While the show does not often deal with sports issues, the host Rurra Eshka'mos is a prominent fan of the Stewjon Metropolitans limmie team and will often make jokes about them and the Elite League in conjunction with other stories. Agamar *''Agamar Sports Roundup'' (affiliated to and partly funded by Agamar Today holozine) broadcasts Agamar Packers and Collegiate Level Limmie games and news (amongst other local Sports Coverage) twice-weekly. The programme is hosted by Dev Tann, assisted by Agamar Today Sports Correspondent, Vima Moondancer. Bakura *The Bakuran Broadcasting Corporation (more commonly known as the BBC) is the public media network on Bakura. Its primary charge is to provide impartial public service broadcasting for the planet of Bakura and it is funded by tax revenues. **In addition to news reporting and entertainment programming, the BBC holds the local broadcast rights for Bakura Miner games on Bakura and broadcasts them through BBC Sports. These games are generally broadcast on a program known as The Sunday Game. Play-by-play is provided by Lun Selayen, a human male, and color commentary by Aerax Skytrayn, a human female. **The BBC also broadcasts select Bakura 10 Conference collegiate limmie games. *The Salis D'aar Times is considered Bakura's most prestigious daily newspaper and their sports section frequently covers updates related to the Miners. Coruscant *'Coruscant Broadcast Network' (known colloquially as CBN) is one of the Galactic City's major sports broadcasters. They broadcast all Coruscant Senators games during the Limmie season, and their hosts for this show are Flynn Carp, a human, and Ozzy Rytund, a Duro. *'Coruscant HoloNet Sports' is another major media outlet and sports broadcaster on the planet. They typically carry college and lower-level Limmie games on Coruscant and the rest of the Core region, including the Super 16 Conference. They are the flagship station on Coruscant for the Thyferra Force, who are the LFL team affiliated with the Senators. This provides Senator fans a chance to watch the up-and-coming stars on the Force. *'CHS Sports Net' is a sports audio network with round the chronometer sports programming. CHS Sports Net is operated by CHS Net and CHS Sports, and distributed by Corusca HoloNet System. Jhym Ro'meo moved to CHS Sports Net in 272 ABY, but still covered the Rydonni Prime Monarchs until 274 ABY when he was transfered to Coruscant to cover limmie on a galactic scale. **''The Jhym Ro'meo Show, Ro’meo’s show was his own takes on topical issues in sports around the galaxy, but primarily on limmie, Elite Limmie in particular. Jhym opens every show with a monologue consisting of abbreviated takes on the topics he plans to elaborate on later in his show. **CHS Sports Minute, airs weekdays three hours prior to thru three hours after the normal work day. Contributors to the CHS Sports Minute included Jhym Ro'meo Euceron *'HSN Euceron', a branch of HSN, carries Euceron Storm limmie games locally on Euceron. Marte Nalo was at one time employed by HSN Euceron as their play-by-play caller. Limmie-specific shows include: **The Elite League Today, HSN Euceron's pregame show anchored by the Twi'lek Taru Racette. She leads a panel of commentators, including Zabrak Sanzek Prudup, in a variety of discussions on events of the past week before breaking down the current week's Elite League games. The show ends with the panelists picking the winner of each game. The game commentators sometimes join in on the discussion and picks via holoconference from the stadium. The show typically runs for 30 minutes, but is sometimes extended to one hour. **Elite League Playbook, a one-hour weekday evening show that typically airs two to three days before game day. Anchored by Sanzek Prudup, the show features a panel of experts breaking down and analyzing film of each team, highlighting strengths and weaknesses, before picking the winner of each game. Mandalore *Monday Night Meshgeroya'' is the most popular limmie program throughout the Mandalorian diaspora. Nar Shaddaa *'Vertical City Network Sports' (commonly known as VCN Sports) broadcasts Nar Shaddaa Smuggler games on Nar Shaddaa. Rydonni Prime *'HSN Rydonni Prime', a branch of the HSN, carries Rydonni Prime Monarchs, Balmorra Blasters, Byblos Red Wings, and Loronar Colonials limmie games locally on Rydonni Prime. Setarcos Rhemes was formerly a beat reporter for HSN who had responsibility for covering the Rydonni Prime Monarchs. He was later replaced by reporter Jhym Ro'meo in 270 ABY before he was hired by CHS Sports Net. Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Category:Euceron Storm Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Bakura Miners Category:Agamar Packers Category:Mando'ade Mercs Category:College limmie